


Action

by NadoHunter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, One-Shot, Short, The other characters before Seb and Will only get a breif mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: They are never... ever going to get this series done if these lovebirds don't knock it off.





	Action

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote to relax, enjoy!

“And Black’s roommate is… Suit!”

Right on Cue, William and Sebastian’s faces turned into looks of horror, their worlds crumbling around them. They gazed at each other out of the corner of their eyes in distain…

They keapt it up right as Joker opened is mouth to speak when suddenly….

William started shaking, frown starting to look forced. Sebastian’s eyes, slowly, but surely crossed as he stared at his nose. The poor gold-suit clad man couldn’t take it, and a low chuckle emanated from his throat.

“CUT!” The director yelled.

The other actors dropped their shoulders as William broke out laughing, Sebastian starting to join him.

“I’m s… sorry! It’s all his fault!” William said pointing at Sebastian accusingly.

The camera men sighed, and everyone got reorganized to take the shot again. They had been trying to film this one damn scene all morning. The cast had begun to dread scenes where Sebastian and William had to interact. The actors, both Shakespearean trained, had managed to form a close relationship in between seasons. Which was fine of course, they had a lot of support, but it didn’t help them to act like they hated each other on set. Playful banter didn’t hurt at all, but being in the heat of a new relationship, the two men were annoying to anyone on a time crunch or needing their attention.

“I didn’t do anything.” Sebastian taunted William.

“If I have to say that line, one more… damn… time…” Joker grumbled.

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender jovially. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll behave.”

William heaved trying to stop laughing.

They decided to break for lunch at that point to give William, and all of them time to calm down.

William and Sebastian sat together again as always, occasionally making goo goo eyes that were enough to make Ciel, Elizabeth, and Doll all gag at the site… they were kids after all. Love was dumb and should be hated at that age after all. But to be entirely fair, from a distance it was cringe worthy how sappy they were being with each other.

By the end of the day, they were finally able to finish the damn scene and move on to film others, which went easier, but of course, the next day they were dreading filming William and Sebastian in the tent together. Anyone who knew Sebastian well, knew he could barely resist making suggestive puns to William whenever he saw the opportunity. William himself was having more trouble than ever keeping his composure around his new lover, when before it had been so easy to remain stoic and calm.

They went home exhausted, but cuddled together in their bed. William nuzzled Sebastian’s cheek, kissing him lightly before lightly whispering.

“We’re awful.”

Grabbing William’s hips Sebastian lightly rocked William against him, before calmly petting Will’s hair. “Mmm, I can’t help it. I’m not bad, I’m just drawn that way.”

“Oh shut it.” William chuckled pressing their lips together. “No, but really, I feel awful about it. Perhaps we are over the top.”

“Oh, its really all my fault.” He uttered stroking William’s face. “I like seeing you smile, your always type casted in such serious roles… whenever I’d see you other in films, I swear… you’d give me chills.”

William snorted “Your one to talk. You make the perfect hot-villain.” He tangled their legs together and pulled the covers higher up over them.

Sebastian purposefully did an over the top, killer, booming evil laugh.

William fake-swooned. “Oh… dear god, yes.”

Sebastian chuckled darkly and got up to pin William down below him. “There is no god with me… you know that.”

William’s heart skipped a beat as he stared up at his lover “Sebastian… are you still wearing the demon contacts?”

Sebastian growled seductively… they were going to be up for a while.

The next morning, the director wanted to plunge his head through a wall when Sebastian sheepishly explained they hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night.

This was going to be a rough series to make.

 

 

 


End file.
